1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly, pertains to a motor having a concentric ring rotor with concentric rings of permanent magnets of alternating poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In synchronous motors, the motors are designed for a particular speed, and it is not possible to vary the speed of the motor. In DC motors, the speed of prior art motors has been changed by mechanical structure such as gears or pulleys, or electrical structure such as rheostats in the windings of the coils thereby causing a large loss of electrical energy dissipated in the form of heat through I.sup.2 R losses. The adjustment of speed is of prime importance, especially in vehicles or in machinery where speed is of particular importance, such as testile mills, etc.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art motors by providing a motor having rotor of at least two concentric rings where each ring comprises a magnetic domain of alternating magnetic poles.